Malleo and Weegee-Wii!
Wii! '''is an episode of Malleo and Weegee season three, which aired on August 2, 2010. Plot/Summary After a party, Malleo and Weegee go to McDonald's right before they open, and snatch a broken Nintendo Pii and play it in the public, causing them to break all the security devices so that they can imprison Ronald McDonald. Transcript Scene 1 '''5:00 AM: The camera zooms into a trashed tower in East Hyrule. In the tower, Malleo and Weegee are holding a party, and have been since 5 PM that evening. *'WEEGEE:' Hey, to beat this shame, we need to track down Ronald McDonald. *'MALLEO:' Ya bet! Let's get him. *'WEEGEE (in AGK-style yelling voice): '''GUYS GET THE FORK OUT OF HERE OR I WILL DO THE WEEGEE STARE!!! *'Partygoers: BAAAAAAA!!! '''The partygoers quickly leave and Weegee stares at one. *'WEEGEE: '''YOU SIR! *'???: AAH! '''??? throws a rock at Weegee. *'WEEGEE: '''D'OH! *'???: I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU... *'''WEEGEE: I know. Weegee eventually evaporates the unnamed spy with his stare. Scene 2 *'WEEGEE:' Alright, Malleo, we need to get to McDonald's, and get inside. *'MALLEO: '''Kay. *'WEEGEE: There's one! You SEE it? *'''DORA and MALLEO: '''NOPE. '''Weegee drags Malleo to McDonald's, while Dora goes home. *'MALLEO:' ISEEIT! *'WEEGEE: '''Oh. '''Weegee does a laser stare at a janitor inside and busts in with Malleo.' *'MALLEO: '''So what are we doing? *'WEEGEE: You dumb fella. Say stuff like that again and I will laser stare at you. *'''MALLEO: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!! *'WEEGEE:' I bet you should go upload some copyrighted material on YouTube. *'MALLEO: '''Ya dumb??? *'WEEGEE: No, you are. So lemme explain what we have to do: First, we need to find the broken Pii. *'''MALLEO: '''Aha. '''Weegee steps on the motherboard of the Pii, by accident. *'WEEGEE: '''From what I see above, guess nothing happened. '''Malleo looks down on the floor, and sees that it has turned purple.' *'MALLEO:' OH MY- WEEGEE! IT'S BARNEY! *'WEEGEE: '''NOPE. It's actually a ready trick to signal that we're doing the operation we're doing. *'MALLEO:' Kay again. *'WEEGEE:' Now to grab the disk drive, and let's just laser stare at them and throw the remaining parts away. *'MALLEO:' Good. *'WEEGEE:' Let's NOT GO! '''Weegee laser stares at the disk drive and motherboard, and Malleo throws away the remaining pieces.' *'MALLEO: '''Done! *'WEEGEE:' YES! '''Malleo high-fives Weegee.' *'WEEGEE: '''Now it's time to cram those things into the security camera's VCR. *'MALLEO: Kay. *'''WEEGEE: '''BE RIGHT BACK! '''Malleo falls asleep in the restaurant's kitchen while Weegee tries to cram in the Pii's hardware into the VCR. Scene 3 23:99 hours later... *'WEEGEE: '''DONE! *'MALLEO: Cool! '''Malleo gets up, and sneaks by to Weegee. *'MALLEO: '''How are we gonna control the Pii now? *'WEEGEE:' Hmm... A fry? I heard that the Pii detects fries... *'MALLEO:' YES!!! Let's order one. By the way, we gotta make sure no employee catches us... *'WEEGEE:' Then why not just go with the stare? *'MALLEO: Sure. '''The duo then sneak sharply by any employees, triggering Weegee to stare at any that wanted to imprison him. *'WEEGEE:' We're done here. *'MALLEO:' Not yet! *'WEEGEE: '''Look! *'MALLEO: What??? *'WEEGEE: '''A clerk is stepping in place of the one I stared at. *'MALLEO: 'Great! Get behind the counter and order it! *'WEEGEE: Good! May I also have a suggestion? *'MALLEO: '''What? *'WEEGEE: I'm also planning on doing my signature stare as well so that guy won't call 9-1-1. *'''MALLEO: Good, now go! Weegee goes up to the counter, orders the fries, and laser stares at the clerk, and then comes back. *'WEEGEE: '''I have the fries. Let's go play! *'MALLEO:' Yes! Scene 4 '''Malleo and Weegee head to the TV screen, reset the TV, and aim a fry at the screen.' *'WEEGEE: '''It's working! *'MALLEO: Alright, let's activate our cheat code. *'''WEEGEE: Man, it's gonna be hard to wiggle this fry around while we type. *'MALLEO:' Whoa - we typed wrong, but it worked! *'PII: '''Use your farting screen to do a Laser Stare and capture Ronald McDonald. '''Weegee does his laser stare, and finds Ronald McDonald in an empty room.' *'WEEGEE: '''YES!!! '''Weegee captures Ronald McDonald with the flick of a fry.' *'WEEGEE:' IT'S DONE! Scene 5 Instantly, Weegee returns to the normal world and has Ronald McDonald locked in a cell. *'WEEGEE: '''WE DID IT! *'MALLEO: HIGH FIVE! '''The End Moral Always narrowly slip by, or anyone may catch you under their talons. Trivia *This is regarded by critics as the dumbest episode of this show EVER. *This episode was ranked #2 on the Top 10 Stupidest/Worst Episodes of 2010 *The writer of this episode was Bianca Rinaldy as a project at her preschool for dumb guys, Nintendo.com Poop Daycare.